The Color Green
by Anyhoodle77
Summary: One shot in the POV of my favorite underrated character the lovely Lorna Dane AKA Polaris. Her experiences and thoughts on her powers and life at the Xavior institute...there will be story..somewhere promise T for some language Read and Review


Hmm a little one shot id try out with my little version of my favorite character Lorna Dance AKA Polaris since she's not very mentioned a lot. I started this as a writing exorcise, so I might start switching tenses so forgive. For those who do know the lovely Lorna this is for you. so read and review and tell me if you wanna hear more id be more than happy to oblige ^ ^

Disclaimer: i don't own it so don't sue me because i have nothing NOTHING i tell you!

Crap. Stupid hair.

I groaned as i stared at myself in the mirror on my bedroom door, well more at my hair. I had just dyed it barley three weeks ago and not only were my roots already starting to show but the color was starting to fade. no matter what kind of dye i used the color never really stayed too long. even if I bleached it first it would stay for a couple months longer than it would if i didn't. And when the color eventually washed out the natural color would be right there again even when I did bleach it. oh did i mention my natural hair color? Its green.

Green.....not cheap bright green or anything more like a grass green. Kind of like my eyes only darker. Oddly enough it doesn't look fake if you saw it you'd know what i mean. Ever since i could remember i'd been dying my hair brown. And I had never really seen myself without brown hair so I wasn't too sure what id look like without it.

I'm not ashamed of my hair exactly, though when my roots do start to show I could see how uncomfortable it made my parents. And i knew that I couldn't have green hair at school, because one I didn't feel like trying to explain it, I didn't really know how actually. And on top of all of that wouldn't attract the wrong kind of attention. Girls with green hair that I've seen were expected to be angry with the world and rebel, I didn't have the motivation or strength for either. What a wonderful card life dealt me green eyes green hair among other things.

"Lor? have you seen my.... should I leave you two alone?" I looked toward the door were Zala stood shaking her head giving me that tsk tsk look. Zala my petite beautiful sister, step sister. with her brown eyes and long wavy _natural _black hair. so fricken beautiful so fricken normal, it wasn't fricken fair. "whoa your roots already grew in? didn't' you just dye your hair like three weeks ago?"

"I'm trying to figure out what to do about this" pointing at my head still staring at myself.

"simple you either dye it or your don't" I rolled my eyes and continued to brood at myself. "well staring at it isn't going to do anything"

"Zee for once i would just like to let it grow out, aren't you wondering what it would look like?"

"I do remember you looked like a troll"

"shut up"

"you know you don't have to dye it."

"I know"

"then what's the problem"

"uh I'm a freak"

"your not a freak"

"oh yeah? what do you call this?" I lifted my hand and in seconds a bunch of necklace chains flew across the room and stuck to it "right" I ripped at the chains harshly though it little good.

I knew it was hopeless to get them off unless I calmed down because if I tried to pull them off they would just get stuck to my other hand. Things like this have been happening for two years I noticed it for the first time in tenth grade science class when we worked with magnets. When I tried to pick one up it shot across the table and when I got even more frustrated it shot across the room.

Small things would happen my hands would stick to door knobs or id wake up with every piece of metal in my room surrounded my bed. my parents liked to keep hush hush about my "abilities" along with my hair, the only person who didn't think of me as a freak was Zala. Who at the moment was laughing at my freakish human magnet self.

"but..."

"I this about mom and dad?" She laughed as she left my room "Don't worry about mom and dad" I thought about what she said as she closed the door.

I held my hand up to face level and watched the chains dangle from my palm. I stared at them for a long moment. I could feel the vibrations from the tiny metal links in my fingers. I took a deep breath and as i brought my other hand under them searching for the same vibrations in my other fingers. I could feel them stiffening. Turning my hands to the side pulling the chains away from my hand until they hovered in three straight horizontal lines between my two palms.

"Lorna!" I jumped as moms voice called from downstairs and the chains fell in a small head on the bed.

"What?" I called while i scooped them up and put them on my night stand.

"Come down here please!"

"Why?"

"Just come down here there's uh someone here to see you" someone to see me? By the sound of her voice I could tell something was up.

"Lor?" Zala poked her head into the door "uh i think you better come down" Now I knew it was serious whenever Zala gave me that look I knew parents meant business. I panicked for a brief second and reached for one of my many hats.

"You wont have to worry about your roots for this" she said turning and disappearing from the doorway. I stuck the hat on anyways and followed my sister out the door into the hall. She stopped and turned around. "What ever happens we still love you kay?" she turned back around leaving me frozen in the middle of the hall. I hurried down the hall to the edge of the stairs and peeked through the bars of the bannister into the living room. Three people I had never met. Tall guy with dark red sunglasses next to him was a tall girl with long red hair and very well dressed bald man in a wheel chair. An odd bunch to see together.

"I don't think springing this on here is a good idea" Zala said, i could see her sitting on the piano bench on the far side of the room arms and legs crossed not a good sign.

"Spring what on me?" i asked as i walked down the stairs. everyone looked at me

I walked into the living room and sat down confused the scene reminded me of a mix between an intervention and the day my parents told me i was adopted. i sat down on the sofa feeling a little on edge, waiting for someone to speak. so i took the liberty to break the silence.

"yes? i'm here"

The bald man spoke first.

"Hello Lorna my name is Charles Xaivor its nice to finally meet you"

o.o just a test run, i'm pretty sure ill post more but for now.....Read and review ^ ^


End file.
